Oh East is East, and West is West
by the-hinotori
Summary: And never the twain shall meet. Or do they?


_Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? _

* * *

"Oh east is east, and west is west; and never the twain shall meet."

Four pairs of stunned eyes bored through the lean physique of the scruffy blond. He stared back incredulously.

"What, ya think I don' know how ta read poetry." His voiced rose a little in anger.

The four pairs of eyes flickered nervously amongst themselves, each urging the other to speak, but all were saved the awkward task of reply, by the smooth baritone of their rival and peer. Kaiba Seto.

Each of the boys had filled out and melded into fine bodies, but the style, poise and overall build of the CEO could not be denied. It certainly could not be said that money alone was the objective of every female who worshipped the ground he walked; a fact he knew all too well. Kaiba had, and still detested, the clinging ninnies but he wasn't past using them to his own advantages. In fact he wasn't past using anything that achieved the goals he set. His aim for the moment however, required no assistance from others, he was about to revive one of his favourite games from his teen years. The stage had been set and the lines already written perfectly.

Maybe!

His trademark smirk and relaxed stance, coupled with the exquisite grey silk business suit was enough to send any girls pulse racing, but at the moment he only had eyes for his prey; much to the disappoint of one onlooker.

"So they're publishing Kipling comics now, are they. If I read comics I'd buy one."

If Jounouchi had been mildly angry before, then he was utterly enraged now. His eyes flashed dangerously and like a tightly wound toy he sprang for the source of his hatred. Two of the four stood still in shock, disbelieving of the scene; the source merely stepped lightly aside letting the anger of his attacker be their downfall. Jounouchi stumbled, before righting himself and taking another swing. This time his fist connected, but through blind anger he didn't realise with whom. Turning to gloat his voice trailed off as he viewed the unmarked and smug face of his intended victim. Staring with disbelief he allowed his eyes to fall downwards, taking in the prone figure on the ground. Swallowing uncomfortably he flicked a look at Yugi.

Yugi, whose amethysts were as large as saucepans, could offer no words. Jounouchi turned to Honda, who merely shook his head, mouth agape.

A derisive snort brought his attention back to the one he had wanted so badly to maim, and the tight anger he had felt before returned. Jounouchi flexed his fists in readiness for a new attack; a cocked brow met this action.

"Jou, don't. He's not worth it." Came the small, and decidedly sad voice of his third companion.

Not ready to retreat, Jou advanced on his enemy, but balked at the soft hand on his arm.

"Please Jou, don't you think hurting Mai was enough?"

Jou spun on her.

"I didn'…"

Anzu merely raised a hand and said softly. "I know."

With disappointment clear in her eyes, Anzu gazed at the cause of the entire episode, and struggled with the what ifs that were running rampant in her mind. Lost in her thoughts she failed to hear Yugi beckoning her to follow. Feeling his hand she turned, surprised.

"Anzu, I said we're going now are you with us?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, shaking her head but giving no verbal affirmation. Understanding, Yugi nodded and signalled to the others. The idea of her staying did not appear to sit well with the others, for a quiet argument broke out and took considerable effort on both Yugi's and her own part to settle the matter once and for all. Facing their rival once more, she noted the intent expression and knew that he had been dissecting her all the while. So for a long while she said nothing and let him draw his own conclusions.

Seto watched her carefully, ready to pounce at the slightest provocation, but was disappointed when she offered none.

"I'm a busy man Mazaki, if you've got something to say then say it."

She could hear the underlying tension thrumming at the edges of the boredom he professed to have with her, and frowned.

He smirked.

"So Miss Prissy doesn't approve. So what else is new?"

"Don't call me that." Her voice tight but controlled.

He snorted again. "Why it suits you? Or maybe we should go back to cheerleader then."

"Go to hell." She hissed, but stood her ground.

His blue eyes narrowed, and his mouth set.

"Don't push me Mazaki, better people than you have challenged me and lost before today."

It was her turn to snort. Stepping forward, she continued until she had placed herself well within his comfort zone. Tilting her head to look him in the eyes she spoke her next sentence with a certain amount of authority.

"You may think you're frightening Seto, but you don't scare me."

Shock flickered briefly through his cold stare.

"Where the hell do you get off being so _intimate_?" He hissed angrily.

Anzu gave no answer, but her stomach churned with unease as she saw his expression turn swiftly from hate to cockiness. Maybe facing him down hadn't been such a good choice.

"_Damn Jou and his big mouth." _She sighed inwardly. _"No damn my own, I told him. Stupid stupid girl that I am."_

"I'm sorry Mazaki." His voice dripped with insincerity.

Anzu's stomach clenched more tightly. _"And damn my tell tale face."_

"I don't often let people use my first name, but seeing as you're such a _fan_, " and here his voice dropped a little, as he bent down closer to her face. "Maybe I should let you scream it."

Her face flushed, and her blood pulsed, as she understood all too well the intent behind the suggestion. Jou's recitation echoed through her brain, and she was caught between desire and sensibility.

"Would it mean anything to you if I did?"

About to laugh he stopped, the smirk that had been was gone. She had responded without humour, the words spoken with an honest quest for knowledge. Seto took his time in answering, and her heart beat a hopeful reveille that Jou's summation was wrong.

"No."

The single word reverberated through her mind, shutting out the world around. With a grim smile she nodded and took a step away, eventually her mouth found the words that spoke the crushing pain within.

"The one time I want him to be wrong, Jou gives the right answer." She whispered. Turning she walked away slowly oblivious to the sorry eyes that followed behind.

* * *


End file.
